


haircuts and half priced coffee

by prettyryden (orphan_account)



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: 2009!Phil, Caramel macchiatos, Coffee, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Domestic, Emo hair, Fluff, Gay, Haircuts, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Starbucks, aw, they have a linen closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: Phil is due for a haircut,dan takes matters into his own hands.





	

Phil's hair looked like 2009 again,to say the least. at Starbucks,over sips of their caramel macchiatos,Dan could see Phil's hair falling into the cup and emerging covered in whip cream and overly sweetened coffee. Dan let out a small chuckle as he saw this.Phil asked "what's so funny?"  
"It's nothing,just your hair" Dan replied with a giggle  
"What's with it?!" Phil demanded to know  
"You look like a shaggy black dog with your hair like that" Dan said ,with a giggle.

When they arrived home ,Dan took his scissors from the kitchen.Phil said "If ,I'm going to even allow you to touch my hair with scissors , it won't be those" he laughed and shook his hair out playfully as strands splayed all over his winter white skin.  
Dan ran down to the downstairs pharmacy and picked up a pair of shearing scissors.  
He unlocked the door to their flat and pulled an old sheet out of the linen closet to cover the floor with. "when did we become adults with an linen cabinet" he thought to himself silently as he made his way up the stairs.  
he pulled out the blue chair from the desk and brandished the 5£ scissors from Boots.Phil swapped the chair for the green one ,"it's my favorite" he protested.  
snip,snip ,snip,and Phil's hair didn't look like a lion anymore.  
"Wait ,now it's my turn" Phil said with a giggle.  
A chop here and a trim there.  
Dan looked in the mirror .  
Phil had given him a MySpace emo fringe.  
"PHILLL!!'"


End file.
